


Fade away to nowhere

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [42]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Death, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Triple Drabble, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Tutte le cose, prima o poi devono avere fine. Neanche l'odio è inesauribile perchè i corpi che lo provano sonofallaci.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Odio la parola "fine". E il prompt stesso mi dava i brividi. Così ho optato per qualcosa di breve e il meno tragico possibile. Ma non ci sono riuscita. In realtà questo prompt e questa quasi flashfic si adattano perfettamente alla mia idea di GrimmIchi in contesto "What... if?". Qualcosa che può finire soltanto in maniera tragica, con la morte di entrambi i contendenti, l'uno per mano dell'altro. E, a tal proposito, sulle due battute finali ho qualche parolina da spendere. "Uccidilo" perché è l'Hollow, dal mio punto di vista, a pronunciare quelle parole, dato che Ichigo, coscientemente, non vorrebbe mai uccidere nessuno. "Mi uccidi" perché, allo stesso modo, Ichigo non è così melodrammatico da farsi ammazzare ma pronuncia quella frase come un'amara constatazione di quello che gli sta accadendo. Per il resto, trovo che avrei potuto scrivere di meglio, ma mi nascondo dietro la scusa che, in fondo, è una vecchia flash e nulla di più.

Dalla battaglia al sesso. Come sempre. E anche il sesso era una lotta, erano i loro corpi stessi a dimostrare la dolorosa evidenza dei fatti: era il modo in cui Ichigo si lasciava prendere [ _riottoso_ ], era il modo in cui Grimmjow gli entrava dentro [ _irruento_ ] a dirlo a chiare lettere.

Una contestazione continua, un serpente che si mordeva la coda in un circolo vizioso che sembrava non avere _fine_. Ma tutte le cose devono _finire_ , prima o poi.

Era un’idea che sembrava assurda negli istanti concitati che vivevano, mentre i loro corpi si scontravano violentemente, fosse su un campo di guerra o fosse fra le lenzuola di un letto. Le energie dell’altro, la disperata voglia di continuare a ossessionarsi, ancora e ancora e ancora, faceva scolorire passato e futuro in un unico, indefinito attimo di presente, che pareva eterno.

Ma dopo…

Quando il freddo giungeva inevitabilmente ad asciugare il sudore e raffreddare la mente, gli occhi di Ichigo scivolavano sul buco, sulla maschera e i suoi pensieri vorticavano.

Grimmjow era un morto. E lui era un vivo.

Il loro tempo era disgraziatamente _finito_ , proprio come i confini di quella stanza che li circondava.

Ma si poteva immaginare un futuro privo di contrasti, privo di _quel contrasto_ fondamentale?

Si poteva mettere a tacere l’istinto, che tanto forte ruggiva, e tornare a vivere normalmente, con la paura addosso di _eccedere_ senza nessuno che ti _contenesse_ , costringendoti a fare i conti con i tuoi limiti?

Si poteva davvero trovare una strada, _dopo_? Qualcosa che facesse tutti contenti?

«Un giorno ci prenderemo troppo la mano e finiremo per massacrarci a vicenda, lo sai anche tu questo. È così che è sempre andata ed è così che _deve andare_ ».

Grimmjow aveva un’assurda inclinazione per il melodramma e Ichigo odiava le cose che _dovevano andare_ in un solo modo. C’era sempre un’altra soluzione.

Sempre.

Ma, chissà perché, persino di fronte allo spettacolo desolante del soffitto bianco della stanza, anche i suoi occhi non riuscivano a vedere altro.

« _Uccidilo!_ ».

«Mi uccidi».

Una tragica _fine_ macchiata di cremisi.


End file.
